


Fake my own death

by Dr_ssreid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Literally this is just me venting at this point, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Rare Ship, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, analogical - Freeform, roman - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid
Summary: Logan had a plan to get virgil out of the light sides, a very stupid plan. That somehow ended up working out, until it didnt.Based loosely on Vices by MothicaTw!!!:Suicide, unsympathetic patton, self harm, hinted abuse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was up here before but I deleted it during a mental breakdown so here you guys go aha

Virgil silently sat down in the mind palace commons, he thought might as well relax while He waited for Remy to come get him so they could get starbucks. He seemingly forgot that "relaxing" isn't something that exists when you're a light side. Roman came down to bitch and groan about Patton and his unreachable expectations, or something he wasnt really listening. He keeps acting like he doesn't fuck him on a constant basis, and is equally as shitty as Patton. Hes glad hes leaving this place.

"Princey, please shut the everliving fuck up."

"Rude. This is why I didn't let you pop up during the last episode."

"Fuck you. Im sick of you and Pattons shit."

"Shut the hell up, shitty topic."

"Wow. That nickname was so creative roman. Now if you excuse me, I'm getting starbucks with Remy." He said while sinking out to Remy’s car.

"So girl, how exactly is this plan gonna go" Remy asked 

"Honestly depends, could go to absolute shit and I’m unable to have outside contact for weeks because you know, Patton."

"Yeah he doesnt like people leaving. I got shit from him when i left to join the darks"

"Yeah I’ll never forget that day,its how I first met you."

"I'm really sad v."

"Why?"

"This is gonna be our last starbucks run."

"Remy. You dramatic bitch, we'll have other times just not until i'm reintroduced."

"Yeah but like thats gonna be weeks."  
"You mean, literally 4 days."

"Shut up."

"Hows my new jacket coming along?"

"Good, i honestly love the patches on the back."

"And I’m the weeb?"

He grabbed the drink Remy had ordered him. God he hope no one finds out about this.

Janus was just chilling in his bed having me time, because Remus was out with his boyfriend and didnt have to deal with the loudness of him murdering people. When Roman barged in.

"Janus. What kind of bullshit did you put into virgils head?" Roman asked, staring him dead in the face.

"I didnt do shit and if this is a kink thing, I dont consent." Janus joked

"Then please explain to me why I found Virgil’s diary-" he tried to explain when Janus cut him off

"Why the fuck did you go through Virgil's shit? Why were you in Virgil's oom in the first place?" Janus screamed at him

He ignored my questions "WHY IS VIRGIL COMING BACK HERE?" Roman screamed back

Oh shit, he knows about the plan. Its okay Jan, its time to lie again.

"I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Don't lie to me! What have you been telling him? That we dont care about him that i dont care about him"

"BUT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM"

"Have you just not noticed that Patton is ten times worse to him or are you too focused on Patton’s ass to notice anything."

"But I do care about him"

"Riddle me this, what prince told Virgik that they shouldnt be in the last episode because they'll just ruin everything?

"Uh- me?"

"Very good!"

"UGh HE IS NOT COMING BACK HERE and I will make sure of it"

"You do that, roman." He said while rolling his eyes.

He turns back to the tv after Roman leaves.


	2. 2.

(Suicide tw!!)

They walked into Logan's room without knocking, he was expecting them.

"Hey lo." They twiddled with their hoodie.

"You ready Virgil ?"

"Ready to no longer exist? Yeah I guess?"

Logan sighed, "Virgil. This is whats best" 

They sighed back "yeah I know.. just gonna miss you thats all and I’m so anxious ."

"It'll all be alright Virge. I promise you."

"I love you.."

"I love you too"

"Goodbye.."

"Bye V.. pack your old phone and let me know when your safe please.

"Okay..."

They went back to their room and placed the note.

They sighed and slowly climbed out the window. Once they were down, they ran as fast as they can.. once they were in the middle of nowhere they threw their hoodie in a pit and got into Remus' van.

Roman got up and went to Virgil’s room.

He couldnt find him anywhere, all he could see was a note and a broken pencil sharpener 

He slowly picked up the note.

"Dear whoever fucking cares,

I’m sorry I couldn’t be whatever you wanted. The dark sides wouldnt take me back so this was my only option.

To Logie :  
I love you man, you were my best friend, I loved annoying you with random band refrences and forcing you to hack animal crossing for me. Please take care of my island for me, and if you even think about changing the aesthetic I'll murder you.

To remus:  
You were my first love. I still love you. The fact we had a fight wasn't the cause of this. You were never the cause of this. I know your head is scary and you'll blame yourself. But trust me and Emile. It is not your fault.

to Janus:  
I don't blame you for not taking me back. I don't blame you for hating me. I still saw you as my dad til my last days. You can go through my room, Dad. 

To patton:  
Ý̸̨̡̦̳͓̙̭͖o̴̧͓͖̻͓̅̎̍̈́̃ṵ̵̞̼̘̰̭̱̲͙̾̍́͝ͅ'̷̡͙̻͍̦̔͂̉̏̅̀̓̆̿v̴̰̯̻͙̞͉̆́̋́́͘̚ȩ̷̛̺̳̲̭̬̔͊͑͝ ̸̻̥̱̈́̎͊r̷̰͍̥̬͕̟͎̭̖̆̍͌̿̏̃̈́̿̎͘ú̵̫̮̹̥̰̟̌̊̌i̸̱̾̂͂̊̓͐́̽ñ̸̛̻̝̾͊̓̈́̍̇e̷̤͗̀̓͛̈́̄̓͠d̸̡̩̤̠̅̀̇͑̒̃̚͠ͅ ̶̳̳̜̼̠̪̙̠̋́̋͗͆͆̀̕͜͝t̷̛̜͉̬̺̟͓̯͍̂̎̒̐̈̏̎͊̕h̶̡̻̤̮̼̖̙̾́͊͋̚ë̵̡̯́̀̾̑̊̔̀̃͋́ ̸̨͈̜̣̭̌͋̾̐̐͂͗̕͠ċ̴̝̳̣͕̲͖̙̥͐̀̋̾̎̕͝ǒ̴̭͚̺͓͉͎̳̠͓̾͝͝l̴̢̢̦͚̃͐̊̋̓o̴̧̰̦͕͂̍́ŗ̵͚̬̗̆̍ ̴̢͖̫̗̙͂̓̉͆b̵̹͐͊̔̊̔l̴̨̛̹̜̫͎̘͆̌̑͒͒͘u̴̙̖̘̬̖͑͑ͅë̷͉͍̫͍̦͙͎̺̗́̋ ̴̛̣̊̌̽̒͌f̶͖̩͗̈̅̚o̵̝̟̘̯̦̲͌̀͌̆͐̽̑͗ŗ̷̻̜̗̯͖̹̫͕͑̏̏̾̂̊̾̾͝͝ͅ ̶̱͂́̋͒̇̅̎m̵̹̳̀̉e̸͓̟̋͐̈͠

I guess this is goodbye.."

"No.. no no Virgil!" He scream while crying "this- this isnt funny!"

"Roman . why are you yelling at 3 am"

"Virgil... he-he"

"They what Roman?" Logan looked at the note and the knife, his mind instantly figures it out.

Huh they did it quicker than I thought. Yep, thats the one I’m gonna make mine. 

"Why aren't you saying anything? Why aren’t you reacting?! Can't you just feel something for once?"

Patton walked in and started screaming at Roman to shut up.

"I kinda saw this coming.. and ah they want me to take care of their animal crossing island. I should go do that." He ran out Virgil’s room and went to text them.


	3. 3.

(TW! jokes about someones suicide, threats, mentions of self harm) 

Logan:  
Roman found the letter first 

Virgil:  
Damn it. I wanted it to be patton ): 

Logan:  
Why did you write for me to take care of your island though?

Virgil:  
Because I fucking want you to? I just became good friends with ellie man

Logan:  
Why didn’t you just bring your switch?

Virgil:  
FUCK OFF WITH YOUR SMART ASS SHIT AND JUST DO IT LOGAN. 

Logan:  
Okay then emo.

virgil:  
Do you have a death wish or something? Anyways I'm reappearing tomorrow so suck on my dick or whatever.

Logan:   
if you want me to ;) New hair color?

Virgil:  
Yep I’m a blonde now and i came out. Jan got me a pride flag.

Logan:  
They/them?

Virgil:  
Yep! Goodnight Lolo

Logan:  
I hate that nickname. Night Virgie.

The next day, Virgil appeared infront of them again. 

"WHY IS HE HOLDING A LAMP? WHAT DID THE LAMP DO? GOD I HATE UNSUB- uh where am i?

".. your in uh thomas's living room?" Logan said calmly. 

"Oh! You mean piss boys?" They said as they realized how weird that was.. it's the last time they're letting Remus help make a script.

"Piss boy?" Thomas stared at both of them confused.

"Yeah thats what we call you down there. We call Roman "Zen" and we call Patton "Saeran but hes more abusive"

"Hey! Listen here, dark side. You are not allowed to speak to me like that. Do you understand me?" Patton said angerily. 

"Ha, morality.. morality always having such a Huge huge temper. Baby need his pacifer?" They said while giggling

"Oh you little-"

"Okay everyone please calm down." Thomas said quietly.

"Vices. Don't be rude, Or I won’t be able to make kandi with you later." Logan said while staring them down. 

"But lolo you promisedddd.." they whined

"Wait vices?" Roman bursted out laughing "Who would want to be named that?"

"Shut up Zen. Its after one of my favorite songs."

"Zen? Why are you calling me that and who even is that? Is he also handsome"

"Nah hes just fucking annoying as shit, and I’m really close to murdering him."

"They really just dont know how to respect any light sides." Patton mumbled

"Respect is earned. And god I'm way too sober to deal with your annoying ass voices."

"Is my voice annoying?" Logan asked

"No Logie. Your perfect, amazing, handsome, please kindly step on me daddy."

Logan blushed "your drunk aren't you?"

"Haha yeah. Remus bought vodka. Also I see why virgil wanted to you know.." they made a hanging motion while giggling.

"HEY DON’T JOKE ABOUT VIRGILS DEATH LIKE THAT!" Roman yelled walking over to Them.

"Really you wanna go Roro. Because i happen to have a knife in my boot."

"Why do you have a knife in you-" Thomas asked

"Accessibility." They rolled up their sleeves.

"Oh..."

Roman looked at their arms and noticed scars and tattoos that looked strangely familiar.

They noticed Roman staring and quickly pulled their sleeves down.

"Uh.. i-i I gotta go." They started stuttering, almost as if they realized they could see something that shouldn't be seen.

"So soon?" Logan asked

"Yeah uh see you later lo." They sunk out quickly.

"Uh-uh bye V." Logan stutters out.

Virgil sunk out to the dark side commons.


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (IM GOING TO CALL THEM "virgil" when theyre with logan and the dark sides but vices when theyre in front of the rest of the light sides. Just letting you know so theres no confusion!)

Roman sat on the couch and decided to check Virgil's old tumblr. He still had some hope Virgil was alive. I mean they didn't find a body. 

Emo_nightmare:   
Hold up I'm supposed to be dead or some shit? Nah i refuse to die.

Emo_nightmare:   
B̵̞̖͕̳̬̙̹͆́̇̍͑͂̚l̶̯̥̖͂͊̍̒͛̇̕a̸̡͚͙͓̖͙̲̋͋͐̕͜ḥ̷̘̻̈́́͜ ̶̮͙̭̮̱̽̆́̐ͅb̴̭̣͖̰̲̤͖̭̏̽̌ļ̸̙̻̈̐͂͋͗̏̇́͆̅a̵̢̡͓͙͉͈̼̲̲̿̐̍̌̂̋͜ḫ̷̡̢̡͎̭͉͚̭́͂̎̚̚̕͠ ̵̢͚͈͈̻̹̠̺̤̐̎̊̀̆͝͝ḃ̵̡̺̣̪͔͙̬̞̖̘̋́̈́l̸̛͖̥̥̉̈́́̈͒͝a̴̼̹̗͎͍̹͇͕͍̖͒́̐̎͗͋́h̷͇̞̱͇̩̆̃̓̿

Roman can't believe it! Virgil was alive!

Emo_nightmare:  
Maybe i am dead o_o guess y'all will never find out.

Roman sighed, or maybe not.

Vices popped up on the stairs in the light sides and just casually sat there.

"Uh are you lost? This is for light sides" Patton said, staring them down.

"Chill Rika. I'm just here because Snakey sent me."

"Why did he send you-" Vices cut Roman off

"to bully you!!"

Everyone groaned besides Logan and they went back to their conversation. 

Emo_nightmare:   
If the lights don't stfu in a god damn second I'm going to literally stab someone.

Emo_nightmare:   
Oh shit. Wrong account. Ignore that.

Roman stared at Vices, They were on their phone.


	5. 5.

"Hey Vices! Do you have tumblr? I just got it and I wanna follow some people!"

"Yes and I'm not telling you. We're not fucking friends, Zenny." They twiddled with their fingers as they answered.

They were nervous. Why though?

Roman grabbed their phone before they could close out of tumblr.

"Why are you logged in on Virgils account?"

Vices aggressively stared at Logan for advice. Logan shrugged back at them.

"Huh? Why the fuck are you logged in on his account?" Roman pinned them to the wall.

"I-i- uh wanted to-uh mess with you?" They twiddled with their shirt.

"Roman. Just drop it.." Logan said, looking jealous at the scene before him.

"NO. I WILL NOT DROP IT. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

"because you fucking deserve it okay, you fucking killed him. And i know you did."

"HOW EXACTLY DO YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT?" Roman punched the wall and watched as Vices flinched.

"Wh-"

"IM L-LEAVING." They grabbed their phone while roman was distracted. 

"Nope. You are not leaving. Why did you just flinch?

"Fuck off."

"NO TELL ME. YOUR VIRGIL ARENT YOU?"

"NO I AM NOT. HES FUCKING DEAD. REMUS FOUND THE BODY TWO DAYS AGO. STOP WITH YOUR DELUSIONAL BULLSHIT."

"Remus- what? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We didn't think you'd care about it?" Patton admits

"CARE? YOU DIDN’T THINK I CARED I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM FOR FUCKS SAKES."

Roman went to turn around and Vices was gone. 

They left a hoodie.

Virgils hoodie.

How did they...

"Something about Virgils death doesn't make sense. And i know theyre the reason why." Roman thought.

He just needed to find proof.   
Yeah just proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys maybe 👉👈 ask questions about this fanfic, because I genuinely dont want any confusion and i love this fan fic alot!


	6. 6.

(TW:Self harm, Yandere behavior)

Roman was searching around Virgil's old room to find any evidence that he's alive. Papers were thrown around the room. He was about to give up. When Vices popped up.

"Nope nope. get the fuck out this is light sides territory."

"Relax dumbass, im just grabbing some stuff for Jan. Didnt you read their note? Oh never mind forgot they wrote something to Patton and not to you? Isn't that sad" Vices laughed and made they're way over to a bookcase. They found the cd instantly.

"Hey. No i wanted that cd first. How did you even find it soquickly I've been looking for it for hours?."

"Maybe fucking with Patton messed with your brain a bit Princey. Cds go on a bookcase idiot."

"How did you know me and Patton were sleeping together? And What was the nickname?"

"I-i i-uh i-. What nickname?" 

Roman gave them a look that playing dumb wouldn't work. 

"Oh and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even understand what he was saying. I mean you'll find out soon enough."

"What do you mean by soon enough?" Roman questioned

"Nothing. Just"Ÿ̷͙̫̲̱̘͖͖́͗̐̚o̷̯͉͍̾̉̀̆͐͐́̂̕͜͠u̴̢̙̝̪͉̳̱͕̎̂͋̆̚͝'̵̼̺̼͂̔̎̾̚v̵̡̡̱̙͖̤̆̎̄e̷̯̻̼̗̝̎̀ ̷̨͇͓̥̥͆̒̐̄̎̌̊l̷̢̺͔̟̼̈́̐̐̌̄̃͆̈́̚͜ͅi̸̢̧̜̲͍̕͘ȩ̶̡̘͖̮͎͋͑̃̐̒͗̚͘d̴̠̺͔̯̫̅͋̆̌̚͘͘ ̵͙̳̜͕̆t̶̛͔̝̥͇͔͑̇̇̓͗̕͝ò̵͉̎͛̑́̇̍ ̶̧̧̛̜͕̭͕̟̑̓͑̀̈̊̐͠u̸̗̺̺̳͕̼͚̙̼͐͠ŝ̸̛̖̤̝͎͚̣̦̀̓̿ͅ,̶̧̺̺̘̠̝̬̙̲͗ ̴̠̬̜̱̥̦͊̊̒͠a̶̧͓̺͚͙̭͈̖͍͑͐̿̓͗̑ͅn̶͈̜͖̈̌̚ͅd̴̛̤̔̋̋̿̎͘͜ ̸̨̫̘̀́̎̈́͛̀̎̓̚͠ḧ̶̛͚͎̼́̆͑̆̂̐̈́͜͠o̶̺͒̀̔͌͗͐̇̋̔ǹ̷͉̬̆̓͐̕̕̕ë̶̲̖̊̓͌̽͘s̷͚̗̻̯͈͉̣͖̦̀t̷̨̪̭̫̉̀͂̃͜l̴̯̩͉̙̪̫̳̼̅̐͌̽̎̈́̀̀̌͜͠ý̸͖̯̱̊̂̀̎͐̂̌  
̸̢̪̳͇͑͗Y̵̨̧͙̪̪͈̥͓͉̮̒̐̆͘o̸̙̳̼̦͋̋͐̎̊̑̚͝u̷̧̡̹͙̺̳͎̮̬̓̍̔̏̍̉̆͜͝͝'̵͖͈̺̞͍͉͜͝v̴̢̮͓̣͇̼̞̪̍͗̐e̵̡̙͓͊́͜ ̴̲̫͔̹̺͉͙̯̋̏̀̉̈͛͌̑͠ŗ̸͖̬͉̖̩͆̎̓̄ù̷̻̫͇̗̟̝̫̫̻͙̎͛͗̅ī̴̮̻̞̗͉͎̬̲̭̀̈́̉͆̒̆n̶͋̓͝ͅḛ̴̬̞̹̒̕d̸̻̰̩̟̠̭̯̬̣̗͛͛ ̸̖̣̥̟͋͒̅̎̈́̐̀́̕͠t̷̪̳̟͓͔̓̈́͛͐̚h̴̨̘̬̊̅̈́̍̎̉̈́͘͠͠è̶̡̩̘̝̻̣̲̞͆ ̴̢̤̦͇͈̺͇͓̦͂̀c̴̛̝͛̈́̒̒̏ͅõ̶͎̬̩͋̔̾̀l̴̻̖͔͚̩̉̑ő̸̲͎͎̘̈́u̴͚̙̬͉̩̘͛͛͑̍͑́̓̓́͝ȑ̶̰̩̬́ͅ ̵̢̢͉̗͖͓̖̝̱̈̽b̸̥̹̖̪̱̔͒̉͐̕͠l̵̨̛̙͉̗̥͍̅̑̄͛̀͘̚ͅu̴̗̎͗̍͊̓̿e̴̢̢̝͔̼̥̫͇̜͔̿̉ ̸̨̦̠̠̣̭̹̯̤̭̏f̷͓͔͖̝̫̭͑̎̔͋̉̓͜͝͠o̴̥̖̭̓̔̽̄̕͠ȑ̸͔̻̍̇̔̊͌͛͐͆̚ ̸͈͋̈́m̵̬̲̗̩͇̺̥̗̩̂͆̑̚e̵͙̳̘̤̭̫͊̐̓̈͘̕͠"

tata!" And they sunk down, leaving Roman with his confusion.

Roman decided to check Virgil's tumblr. Maybe theres more proof. He was surprised to find, it had been wiped.

Virgil went back to Logan's room with the cd.

"Virgil...." Logan said, in an angry tone of voice

"Okay is this about fucking with Roman because hes way too dumb to find ou-"

"SHH. I am talking. Yes this about that. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOUR PUTTING THE PLAN IN JEOPARDY? YOU KNOW WHAT PATTON WOULD DO TO YOU IF HE FOUND OUT?" Logan yelled at them.

"HES WAY TOO FUCKING DUMB TO FIGURE IT OUT SO CHILL LOGAN." Virgil's voice got deeper, it tended to happen when they're stressed.

"HES WAY SMARTER THAN YOUR ACTING LIKE HE IS VIRGIL." He screamed back, way too loud.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LOGAN. YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT." 

"YOUR PUTTING YOUR OWN SAFETY AT RISK FOR SOME PETTY REVENGE. THATS NOT NORMAL VIRGIL."

"SHUT UP LOGAN. ITS PERFECTLY FINE IM FINE."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD VIRGIL IM NOT A MORON. I KNOW THAT JOKE WASNT A JOKE."

"I am not self harming again Logan."

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LYING TO ME? GOD I FUCKING HATE YOU."

Logan grabbed Virgils shirt and pulled them into a rough kiss. When he noticed Virgil was still in shock or awe, he couldn't really tell he pulled their sleeves up.

"Virgil.. why.." Logan traced their arm.

"I want to stop.but I can't" Virgil whispered. 

"Why can't you?" Logan asked while playing with Virgil's hair.

"Them." They whispered while pointing to the door where Patton and Roman stood.

Logan looked over into the direction and had a face of sheer panic because of Patton.

He didn't want something to happen to Virgil.

He had to protect him.  
He had to.   
He couldn't before.

"Uh Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. Vices. Get over here now"

"Psh. No."

"I SAID NOW!"

Vices looked at their boot and something they never knew would happen, happened.

"GET THE FUCK OUT." Logan screamed.

Patton raised an eyebrow at Logan. "What the hell did you just say to me,logic." 

"YOU FUCKING HEARD ME. VICES." He snapped his fingers

This got Vices attention.

"Your knife?" He said casually and waited for the knife to be thrown to him, which he caught easily.

"Now I suggest you both. Mind your own fucking business. Before I reenact what you did to Virgil on you." He smiled.

"I didn't do anything him." Roman said casually

Logan scoffed "I beg to disagree. They came to my room crying over you letting it happen." 

While everyone was arguing Vices decided to change into their old clothes.   
Hey. Why not mess with Roman, more?

They coughed and readjusted their voice "I can confirm this fact."

Roman and Patton stared at them, having two different looks in their eyes.   
Hatred and Love.

Patton screamed "OH I'M GONNA FUCKING GET YOU-" before Logan cut him off.

"You will do no such thing. They are mine. Touch them and you die." He said protectively 

"Virgil! Your alive!" Roman happy cried.

Vices just stared at him. "Wait I died?" They laughed. 

Everyone stared at them confused.

How could he not know.. he died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel the need to clarify. Logans not trying to act yandere, hes just saying this to make sure virgil doesnt get caught back in Pattons cycle of abuse.


	7. 7.

(Tw: fucking with peoples emotions for fun, slut shaming (?) , panic attack)

Vices laughed and changed clothes again, "just kidding its still me !!"

Roman stared at them "You are cruel."

"Yeah I know. But you knew that since I was first introduced so why didn't you mention it, Roro."

Logan gave them a look that said "stop it". Vices decided to back off, so Logan didn't get more mad.

"Wow Logan the slut really is yours huh?" Patton said while laughing.

"Oh shut up morality. If you want to talk about a slut here, it should be Roman." 

Roman made an offended noise and Vices stifled a laugh. 

Vices got bored after a while of the screaming and yelling and decided to have a bit more fun. 

"Haha kidding again yeah it's me. Logan stop protecting me. Morality can't hurt me anymore, not that they did in the first place. Also..." they paused and grabbed Logans shirt.

They pulled him into a kiss.

Watching as Roman watched with tears down his face.

Vices then pretended to switch back to normal, like they were just possessed or something.

"Wait what just happened?... why is Princey crying?"

Roman pushed Vices to the side as he grabbed Logan's shirt and pinned him to the wall.

Patton started inching towards them and they started crying as they said a name.. hoping he would come..

"Remy... help"


	8. 8.

TW: implied sexual abuse, belittling a person(?), mental abuse(?), panic attack/flashback. 

"Oh how I've missed you Virgil " Patton said in a sweet voice as Vices continued backing away until they couldn't anymore. 

"I-im not-not-" they stuttered out

"No I think you are, sweetheart" Roman said

"REMY!" Vices screamed.

They turned their head and watched as Roman punched Logan. Fuck what did they do. 

"He's not coming!" Patton grabbed Virgil's face

"Stop. I'm not him." Vices said while shaking. "Remy.. pleasee.."

Remy ran in and stared at Patton holding Vices' face.

"Hey fucker. Get the fuck off of Janus' significant other or the last thing you see will be Remus' mace. You know, because Ree is "so scary" and the fact you drove Virgil to suicide isn't?" Remy spat out as he pushed Patton to the wall. 

He pulled Vices into a hug as Patton raced out of the room

"Shh. Hey baby.. its okay" Remy petted Vices' head as they hid their head into his chest.

Logan kicked Roman in the balls to get out of his grip to run over.

"No-no-no get away. DONT TOUCH ME." Vices screamed as they backed away.

"V.. hey shh it's just me." Logan calmly walked towards them.

Remy and Logan were too focused on calming Vices down to realize, Roman was panickingly walking out of the room, "What would Patton do to him because he didn't predict Remy coming in?" Every negative thought filled his head when he suddenly looked down the hall and saw Patton, staring at him with an angry look on his face, and his shirt off. He followed, knowing what he was gonna get for not helping him.


	9. 9.

(Tw: aftermath of sexual abuse and self harm, drinking, botdf) (Also feel the need to mention I don't support Dahvie vanity)

The next day, Roman was littered with hickeys and bags under his eyes. And Vices arms were covered with newly formed scars. Neither of them mentioned it, surprisingly.

Vices sat on their phone as Patton went on a rant about how Vices shouldn't even be here or something. They weren't really paying too much attention.

"They're literally sitting on their phone right now. Why do they even have a seat at the table? Roman. Don't you agree" he motioned towards Roman

"Uh yeah.. they shouldn't even be here." He stared at the floor.

"They probably don't even understand what I'm saying."

"Oh aha trust me I do I just don't care." Vices laughed.

Patton stared at them with a confused look as they continued.

"For fucks sakes "I think I'm gonna be sick, If you speak another word, I don't mean to be absurd  
It's just how I feel right now, You don't think we understand but, I get it, we get it, you get it  
,So just get it over with" They rolled their eyes.

"Did you just quote an emo song?" 

"What? Uh- no I don't listen to that type of music you know." 

"No that is 100% a emo song"

"Does it even matter Roman." Logan rolled their eyes.

"I'm too sober for this" Vices summoned a bottle of vodka and took a sip of it.

"What.. am I watching right now?" Thomas said as he stared at the scene infront of him

"I don't know piss boy! What are you watching?" They continued "...anyways Logie you still coming tonight?"

"To make sure you don't get alcohol poisoning?"

"That and to hear my sick, sick singing skills"

"What is going on tonight?" 

"Oh just something dark side related. And no you can't come creativity. Jan would murder you on spot if he's not drunk enough." 

"Why is Logic invited then?"

"We all tolerate him."

"Anyways I'm gonna go get ready. See you later Logie."  
They sunk down into their new room.

They stared at the millions of posters that line their walls as they got dressed into something that's more them. They put purple temporary hair dye in their hair and walked downstairs into the dark side commons. They watch as Remus badly sings sexting by blood on the dance floor for whatever reason. 

They turned and grabbed a shot while standing by the karaoke machine waiting for their turn. They laughed as they walked to the karaoke machine. Remy totally shitfaced, started badly recording Virgil.

Virgil took a deep breath and then started singing.


	10. 10.

(lemme know if this needs any tws!)

"Board up your windows but I'm telling you  
That it's not gonna do a thing.  
It always finds you, but it all depends  
On how you battle with the pressure.  
You take a left and it's standing in the way  
You try to shake it off, but it seems to wanna stay  
Your poker face could make them melt  
Just sit back and deal with the hand you're dealt."

"Face Facts, it won't be easy this time.  
Sticks like a tack in the back of my mind.  
Hurts so deep when I think too much  
And breathing gets harder."

They unzipped their hoodie and continued singing

"Take a look at me  
From one side I seem to be  
So calm, so cool, collected  
And on the other side, I'm melting down"

They threw off their hoodie to reveal a fishnet top, a msi shirt and studded shorts with spiderweb fishnets.

"Stop and think about it  
You only have one life  
So why mistake it  
As something negative?  
I am my own worst enemy  
Paranoid, can't avoid this killing spree.  
I am a victim, but I choose to be  
My favorite weapon, lies behind my teeth.  
I strive to solve myself  
So chin up and deal with the hand you're dealt."  
They grabbed the mic.

"Face Facts, it won't be easy this time.  
Sticks like a tack in the back of my mind.  
Hurts so deep when I think too much  
And breathing gets harder."  
They sang happily, it made Patton sick.

They didn't even know. That Patton was sitting in the light sides commons watches it go down as Thomas talks about an issue he has. . They needed Logan. They checked his room, and he wasn't there. 

"Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be  
So calm, so cool, collected  
And on the other side  
I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display  
All these feelings that I hate  
You think you know me but you don't  
So look who's laughing now.  
Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys & Girls!  
Lend me your eyes and ears  
I have something to tell you!  
Please listen up, right now."  
Virgil laughed a bit as Logan screamed  
"I love you V!"

Guess that solves it. Of course he'd be with them. 

"I know where Logic is." Patton said casually 

"Where is he?" Roman perked up

"Drunk. At a fucking dark sides party. We'll be right back Thomas." 

They sunk down into the dark side mind palace.

"Don't you dare close it off  
I can never get enough  
When they close cold eyes  
Is when I will give it up.  
Don't you dare close it off  
I can never get enough.  
Don't you dare close it off  
I can never get enough  
When they close cold eyes  
Is when I will give it up.  
Don't you dare close it off  
I can never get enough, get enough."  
They watched as Janus checked his phone.

"Shit fuck.." they heard him say "Patton is coming Remus. Help me. Yes your allowed to murder." 

"Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be  
So calm, so cool, collected  
And on the other side  
I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display  
All these feelings that I hate  
You think you know me but you don't.  
Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be  
So calm, so cool, collected  
And on the other side  
I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display  
All these feelings that I hate  
You think you know me but you don't  
So look who's laughing now."

They finished the song as Roman and Patton walked in. As Janus walked over to make sure they didn't go anywhere near Vices. 

Vices had other plans.

"Hey Remus. Wanna bet something?" Vices smirked.

"Sure Yuri!"

"Never call me that. I bet, I can make Patton want to murder me."

"Ha really I'd like to see you try. if you do it I'll give you 50$"

"Shake on it?"

They shook hands and Vices got back on the karaoke machine.

They cleared their throat.

"This is a song that I didn't personally write, but Jan found it with dead kids things. And it's stuck with me since. This for a guy, and he knows who the fuck he is." They said into the mic as the song started.

"Wah, blah blah blah  
Wah, blah blah blah" they mockingly sang into the mic.

"Not a sweet boy, you're an Eton mess  
Go home pudding, you couldn't care less  
For the people you're hurting there's no excuse  
No matter who can see or who you wanna seduce  
Not a sweet boy, you're an Eton mess  
Go home pudding, you couldn't care less  
For the people you're hurting there's no excuse  
No matter who can see or who you wanna seduce"

They focused their eyes on the wall in front of them, making Roman believe they can't see them or atleast chose not to.

"Wah, blah blah blah  
Wah, blah blah blah"

They gritted their teeth and put up quotations

"Get out of there  
You don't deserve that chair  
Take a seat elsewhere  
You don't deserve that chair"

They turned over towards Patton and Roman.

"You've ruined the colour blue for me  
I'm surrounded by a deep dark sea  
You've lied to us, and honestly  
You've ruined the colour blue for me"

They stared at them so intensely, If Roman didn't havw a clue they might be Virgil. He knew it right then and there. The pain in the eyes as they stared, proved it.

"You've ruined the colour blue for me  
I'm surrounded by a deep dark sea  
You've lied to us, and honestly  
You've ruined the colour blue for me"  
They took a breathe and looked away, almost as if they were about to cry.

"Wah, blah blah blah  
Wah, blah blah blah  
Wah, wah, wah  
Wah, wah, wah  
Wah, wah, wah  
Wah, wah, wah  
Wah, blah blah blah  
Wah, blah blah blah"  
Patton took a step foward only to be pushed back by Janus.

"You've ruined the colour blue for me  
I'm surrounded by a deep dark sea  
You've lied to us, and honestly  
You've ruined the colour blue for me  
You've ruined the colour blue for me  
I'm surrounded by a deep dark sea  
You've lied to us, and honestly  
You've ruined the colour blue for me"  
They finished singing and turned over to Remus, with the mic still by their mouth.

"Fork up fucker. I told you I could." 

"CAN YOU STOP FUCKING WITH OUR EMOTIONS?" Roman yelled

"Nah. I'd rather not. You deserve it love" they blew a kiss at Roman.

"Remus the floor is fucking yours.." they said as they walked back down and lit a cigarette as Logan stared at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st song: breathe in, breathe out by set it off  
> 2nd song: blah blah blah by the oozes


	11. 11.

They walked back over to their friends after a couple of minutes.

“So Logie. Was my singing awful?” They rolled their eyes

“No. But what you did was dangerous V. This has to stop” He slapped the table. 

“What has to stop?” They blinked.

“This self destructive behavior. The fact is you're putting your own safety at risk on the basis of petty revenge.”

“It's not just petty revenge Logan. We both know they deserve it.”

“For fucks sakes Virgil. Just because someone deserves it doesn’t mean you should do it.” They watched as Logan started crying “I can’t mindlessly watch you do this anymore”

They felt a sense of guilt as they watched Logan leave the room. They never wanted to hurt him. They just couldn’t stop.. wouldn't stop ruining the people who hurt them. They wanted to stop and be happy. God how they wanted to. 

They were driven out of their thoughts by Roman speaking.

“I wasn’t aware you smoked,” Roman said, surprisingly not in an asshole way.

“Yeah whatever. Not like you know anything about me, fuck face.” 

“I know a lot more than you think I know. Virgil.”

“Nope. Not dealing with this right now. Not after I just made the guy I would fucking kill to like me back cry.” They stuttered out as they sunk down onto the floor.

“Who?” Roman said.

“What do you mean who?” 

“Who do you like?”

“Logan.” They whispered.

“Oh. I didn’t.. know. I thought you uh.. liked me.”

“Why would I like you? You let Patton abuse me for months.”

“You really think you're the only one. Fine then. I don’t care.” Roman turned to leave.

“Ro. You could’ve told me. We could’ve left together. I may not like you back but trust me. I care about you.” Virgil reached to grab Romans hand and was shocked when he pulled away.

“I couldn’t. It probably didn’t happen. maybe i'm just lying. I'm probably lying. Forget I said anything.” with that Roman rushed away and Virgil was left alone, again with so much guilt. 

They stood up and grabbed a full bottle of vodka. Chugging it down with their guilt. No one even noticed them. Correction, Logan didn’t even notice them. 

They needed him to notice, to care, to love them back for fucks sakes but it would never be that easy.

“He’s never gonna love you. He’s never gonna love you. He’s never gonna love you.” The voice in their head repeated, over and over again.

Until suddenly, they dropped the bottle, watching as the glass breaks. They didn't even flinch and merely just walked- er well stumbled away. Did that get Logan's attention? They didn’t care. They just wanted to leave, and so they did. 

Logan watched as they left the room. Did he screw up? Most likely. Was he wrong for saying that? No. Yes it was a bit rougher than he intended. He suddenly remembered something, shit.. they think he hates them. He had to find them, but which one was their room? He decided on opening each one until he finds them.

Meanwhile, Virgil sat in their room blasting “all i wanted” by paramore, as they cried in the corner of their room. 

“Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well it's a shame I'm a dream”

They heard a tiny knock on their but didn’t move to answer it. They didn’t want to answer it even thought they heard a small “Virgil” in Logan’s voice.

“All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
Wake up early to black and white re-runs?  
That escaped from my mouth”

They forced themself to not notice as Logan walked through the door, when he sat down. He didn’t truly care. He was just there to make sure they wouldn’t self harm.

“All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you”

“Virgil please talk to me..” Logan grabbed their face to make them look at him. They turned away anyways.

“I could follow you to the beginning  
And just to relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts”

“Please just talk to me, I'm sorry. Please.. i-“ Logan cut himself off “I care about you.”

A voice in Virgil’s head just said fuck it. And that’s when they spoke for the first time.

“Listen to the lyrics.”

“What do you mean by-“ Logan was cut off by the next part of the song.

“All I wanted was you”

Logan grabbed Virgil’s face.

“Look if you don't feel the same I under-“

“Oh shut up emo.” Logan scoffed and kissed them. After they finished kissing they both smiled and laughed.

“All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you”


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Manipulation, Sexual assault

"Took you fuckers long enough" Remus said which prompted Virgil to throw a pillow at his head

"Shut up hoebag." They grabbed Logan's arm and walked past Remus to get back to the party.

Once they got backed to the party. Virgil waited for Logan to sit down, and everyone was surprised as Virgil cuddled into his chest.

"Light sides and dark sides aren't allowed to date" Patton mumbled as he walked by them.

Logan was about to speak but was cut off.

"Didn't you abuse two people and one of them ended their own lives? Sweetie check yourself before you tell me who I can or cannot date" Virgil said as Patton's eyes widened.

They turned and started having a conversation with Remy, completely unaware as Patton drags a crying Roman out of the room.

Roman stared at the wall behind Patton, as he screamed over him telling Vices.

"Why did you tell him? Huh why the fuck did you tell him that? Come on you know I really care about you? I love you."

 _"Why am I even here? Why do I even care?"_ He rushed the thought out of his head quickly.

 _He loves you roman. He loves you roman. Thats better._

"I know Patt... I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Just you know how Virgil is.." He gasped and covered his mouth. 

"What did you just say?" Patton questioned. He stared back at the wall, and focused on his thoughts.

_He loves you roman. He loves you roman. This isn't love. This isn't love._

His thoughts drift back and forth until a slap hits his cheek.

"Tell me what you said Roman. God, I knew Vices was Virgil." His tone quickly switches from being angry, to being hurt. "Is that what's keeping you from caring about me? Do you even care about me? Just go to him, it's fine." He wipes invisible tears from his eyes.

"Patt. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I care about you. I promise."

"Good boy." Is all Patton said before he pinned Roman to the bed.

"Pat No. Stop." Patton grabbed Roman's crotch

"Don't you love me. I thought you loved me.." Patton said in a innocent sounding voice.

_Why am I even here? Why do I even care? Do I even love him? Do I even love anyone? Can I even love someone like this?_

"Patton get off of me." Roman said sternly.

"Your not acting like a very good boy Roman." Patton went to take off Roman's shirt.

But something surprised both of them, Roman punched Patton, right in the jaw.

"What the fuck Roman? You're gonna get it.." Patton growled.

_You don't love him. Get yourself out of here. You need to get out of here. Get out of there. Cut ties, get rid of him._

He doesn't fully realize what he's saying as his mouth opens, "I don't love you. And unless you want me to deck you again, stay the fuck away from me and Vices you peice of shit." He was shocked at what he just said, as was Patton.

He took this opportunity to get himself out from below Patton and go back to his room.

After a couple minutes Patton fixed himself up and went back to the dark sides party.He expected well, a party. 

What he didn't expect was the room being empty, everything left where it was before like everyone left in a rush. He would never suspect the planning happening across the hall, in Janus' room.

  
"And this will put an end to the Patton that we know?" Someone spoke.

"When has a plan of mine never worked?" Another voice spoke

The first voice sighed."Good point."


	13. 13.

"and this will put an end to the Patton that we know?" Roman was the first to cut the silence, after Logan finished talking.

"When has a plan of mine never worked?" Logan gestured to Vices who gave a salute in return.

Roman sighed. "Good point."

"You promise you'll get me out of there." Virgil said behind their cigarette. They blew the smoke out and watched their boyfriend scrunch his nose. It was adorable to them.

"Of course love.." Logan grabbed their other hand, the one that Vices' wasn't holding the cigarette in.

"So Thursday?" Janus rolled his eyes while picking his finger.

They all nodded and sunk out to their respectful rooms.

Planning on pretending this meeting never happened.

Yeah they did not follow through that plan.

**Monday, 2/10/19**

Virgil and Logan were cuddling on the couch in the light side commons, watching Ouran Host Club. Roman came downstairs and the pair said nothing to him. Didn't even share a single glance, they both knew the other cared now though. That was enough, for now.

"I don't get why you like this show? There's literal incest, V." Logan

"Yeah that's a part of the appeal. It's supposed to show rich people being disconnected from reality. Also hey i'm a sucker for twins." Virgil calmly explained.

"ITS APART OF THE WHAT" Logan said more loudly than he intended. Which unfortunately woke Patton up.

Vices put their hands up in defeat and snuggled back into his chest.

Roman, after checking that Patton wasn't up yet, sat down with them to watch.

"Romano definitely kins Tamaki." Vices got up from Logan's chest, while laughing

"I DO NOT." Roman put his hand to his chest, with an offended look on his face.

"SURE AND I WOULDN'T LOVE FOR TAMURA FROM YARIBU TO MURDER ME." Vices yelled back at him as Patton walked down the stairs.

The room quickly grew silent. Roman walked away quickly, as Vices hid their face in Logan's chest. He petted their hair automatically, it felt nice. You could probably cut the tension with a knife and no one said anything, until Patton spoke because of course he had to.

"Vices go back where you came from and I already said you and Logan cannot date"

"Shut up dickwad. You're just mad I'm actually getting dick without abusing someone." Vices mumbled out but it was barely hearable, as they were still hiding in Logan's chest.

" _Fuck it, I'm not letting it happen again_ " Roman thought And so, Roman spoke to Patton for the first time, since Saturday. "I don't know, Vices and Logan kinda give off Tamaki and Haruhi vibes, I say we leave them alone."

Vices unhid themselves, "awww Roro that's the nicest thing I've ever been told. Come..." they pat the seat by them and Logan. "Join us, your brother was gonna join but I'm 99% sure him and Emile are having sex and I'm not fucking with that"

Roman and Logan stared at them with genuine concern. "The walls are way too fucking thin down there, holy shit. I can hear Janus making his tiktoks for some reason, and Remus playing Sexting by Botdf constantly. It sucks. I wanna die." They quickly explained.

"Oh that makes sense" "yeah that sucks" in response.

They all settled on the couch, completely ignoring Patton standing next to them. There was a moment of silence before Vices spoke again.

"Oh fuck, its the episode where honey says tranny. Like I understand it was made in 2006 but come on they could've done a bit better on that. Why do they have to do my son like that?" They scoffed.

"Agreed. Also can we all agree Haruhi's dad is like the best." Roman responded as Patton grew more annoyed.

"Oh my god Ranka, god what a queen. We stan-" they were cut off by Patton grumbling.

"Oh I'm sorry? Does the serial abuser have something to say?" They snickered. "Anyfuckingways as I was saying we stan how she threw Tamaki to the wall.

"God what a bunch of nerds. I could never be like that" Janus said as he calmly walked upstairs, like Patton wasn't staring him down.

"OH SHUT UP JAN. WE'VE WATCHED CRIMINAL MINDS TOGETHER." Remus yelled from his room.

"THAT IS totally different. Spencer reid.. isn't hot." Janus said sarcastically as he sat down.

Roman and Virgil yelled an amen at that. As they all turned back to the tv, ignoring Patton much to his disarray.

**Almost Perfect.**

You see, he was mad at all of them. But everyone needed him to be mad at Vices and Vices only for the plan to work. Of course they knew this, and so Vices spoke.

"Hey serial abuser!" They turned towards Patton and looked straight into his eyes "Make yourself useful for once and leave."

"What did you just say to me?" Patton raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh you don't like the nickname. Too fucking bad, its what you are. You know between me, Roman and Remy." They counted the names with their fingers "You really outdid yourself sweetheart" they smiled sweetly and waved him off.

Patton walked away absolutely fuming over what just happened.

**That's better.**


	14. End.

**2/13/19**

_Fuck, todays the day._

Virgil felt a panic attack start but pushed it off.

_Logan won’t let anything happen to you? Right?_

He thought back to Sunday.

_Roman wanted to tell them everything, but he couldn’t and they knew that. With time he will, hes not ready yet. They can’t blame him._

_“So Logie what's the plan this time.” Virgil stared at him._

_“I told you not to call me that-“ Virgil cut him off by covering their ears and saying lala repeatedly._

_“AS I WAS SAYING before I was rudely interrupted by my significant other-“ Logan said, before yet again being interrupted. “Oh shut up you love me.”_

_“OKAY THE PLAN IS.. Roman, Virgil, and Remy recount their abuse. While Janus records it and then, Virgil you will piss Patton off all week and on Thursday you will allow him to “confront you” per say, there will be hidden cameras. We will post it on youtube and Patton’s perfect image will be over.”_

_“and this will put an end to the Patton that we know?” Roman was the first to cut the silence, after Logan finished talking._

_“When has a plan of mine never worked?” Logan gestured to Vices who gave a salute in return._

_Roman sighed. “Good point.”_

_“You promise you’ll get me out of there.” Virgil said behind their cigarette. They blew the smoke out and watched their boyfriend scrunch his nose. It was adorable to them._

_“Of course love..” Logan grabbed their other hand, the one that Vices’ wasn’t holding the cigarette in._

_“So Thursday?” Janus rolled his eyes while picking his finger._

They walked downstairs, it's the afternoon. They already recounted what Patton did to them. Now was the hard part. Now was the part that would ruin him, or them. Maybe both at the same time. They’d been clean for a week, they hope that even after this. They’ll still be clean.

They glanced over to where Logan told them the camera is. It calmed them a bit to know he wasn’t lying. The calm they felt for a second, was suddenly gone when they felt a slap to their cheek.

“Such a nice fucking way to greet me morality.” They snapped.

“Oh shut up Virgil you know you deserve this. Did you really fucking think I wouldn’t find out.”

“Shut the fuck up Patton I’m not scared of you.” Virgil lied

“Oh please Virgil, you're an awful liar. It's been awhile since I’ve had you under my control huh? My methods surely have changed-“

_Lo please._

“Maybe you would be a nice replacement for Roman.” Patton pinned Virgil to the wall, but not for long. Virgil closed their eyes as Janus punched Patton and Logan pulled Virgil into a hug.

“Hey.. stormcloud it's me you're safe. I have you.” Virgil cried into Logan's chest as he petted their head.

“WHY DID YOU JUST TOUCH ME?” Patton yelled, walking towards Janus to probably punch him or something. Logan spoke before he could luckily.

“We have this whole situation on videotape, and all three of your victims have testified. Janus just needs to click that one upload button and your done for.” Janus held up his phone.

“No no NO. YOU CANT DO THAT TO ME I DID NOTHING WRONG.” Patton yelled.

“Oh shut up Patton. Your upset you have no control over them anymore.” Janus rolled his eyes.

Logan nodded to him and before Patton could stop him. Janus hit the upload button.

Patton turned towards them and sunk out for good in defeat.

**6 months,since old patton ducked out. 5 months since the new patton appeared. 3 months since Roman came out as aromantic. 1 minute before Logan proposes.**

Virgil walked downstairs to Patton cooking breakfast.

“Have you seen Logan dad?” Patton shook his head, of course he knew where he was but he couldn’t tell them. He was happy for the two.

“Ugh well shit.” Virgil slammed their head on the countertable as Logan walked downstairs.

“Hey Virge..” Logan said silently, as he knelt down.

“FINALLY LOGAN-“ Virgil lifted their head up and looked down “w-what are you doing?”

“Virgil Sanders?”

“Logan what the fuck are you doing? “ Virgil started tearing up.

“I know you’ve been through a lot. I’m so proud of you for healing, I’m so in love with you, please make me the happiest man in the whole mind palace. And marry me?” Logan said while smiling.

Virgil stared at him dumbfounded for a while before they silently nodded.

Logan slipped a ring onto their finger and hugged them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For legal reasons I didn't cry over this. Also uh I'm gonna post playlists based on Roman and Virgil. Also one that goes through this whole story in order so yeah.


	15. Playlists

**Virgil:<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5PYqOcnwYsaHKzTaqnagMP_1VNMHQedl>  
  
**

**Roman:**

**<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5PYqOcnwYsZtNEgh55xfF9iTTxjn-gPx> **

  
Order:

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5PYqOcnwYsbXjJZlzwk9waYUP0gLSfrK>


End file.
